uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-21: Of Hoods and Hunters
Summary: Huntress spies on a money drop, only to have a Red Hood to contend with. * Location: Bryantown, Gotham * Participants: Red Hood, Huntress * Rating: PG It's night, because, really, is there any other time of day in Gotham? In a small playground given over to vices of all types, a group of gang bangers are meeting with honest-to-god mafiaso to make a money drop. Completely unaware they are being hunted by a woman in black and purple hiding in the shadow of a derelict slide, the men in suits converse in Italian before turning to the gangsters and speaking quickly. The Huntress draws her crossbow, expression on her face one of cold almost mindless hate as she reaches for a bolt and fits it on, waiting with inhuman patience for *something* to happen. Something to happen. Right. Well, it's a shame for those random Mafioso's to meet with those gangbanging drug dealers. Ya see, those dealers made a mistake of trying to expand their territory, and in that 'aggressive expansion', they targeted a middle school. Most of that money being dropped is from kids that bought the poison those idiots sold. Not good. Not good at all. Especially when the 'newest' "Hero" in Gotham has a personal hatred of people who deal to kids. But, that's easy enough to deal with, especially given the fact that this Red Hood...is not as gentle with crime as some of the others. The man watches from the shadows of a rooftop. It didn't take much for his guys to find out about this money drop. And setting up for it was half the fun. So right now, waiting for the men to conclude their 'business', the Red Hood plays with the red switch guard on his detonator, waiting and watching for the criminals to get closer to that particular table. Best place to count money really. Speaking of 'heroes' and methods of the less-than-gentle persuasion, as the men walk towards their date with destiny (and explosives) the Huntress shifts and as silent as a ghost moves to a different place of concealment, behind a concrete mushroom on a spring, giving the Red Hood a brief glimpse of a shadowy caped outline with pointed ears. Her crossbow is then lifted and pointed at the men. Still waiting. And then the men are ready to make the drop. At the picnic table, one of the gang bangers sets down a heavy duffle bag and steps back. The mafia man steps forward, unzipping and pawing through it to make a rough count. "A new 'batgirl'? Cute." The man manages to comment under his breath as he watches the money hit the table. "Andddd.....Action." The Red hood smirks, flicking his thumb up on the switch-guard, and then down on the explosive detonator. This sets off the contained shape-charge under the picnic table. Good times for controlled explosives, and shrapnel. The 'bat'? Well...She should be out of range, and if she isn't... well then, she should certainly have learned explosive survival and avoidance techniques. After all, that's probably standard teaching now. Unfortunately, the Huntress isn't a batgirl and hasn't been taught explosion survival. However! She was out of range. And is one tough cookie to boot, planting her heels agianst the spring-mounted concrete mushroom and launching herself away from the explosion. She lands with a thud, rolling to minimize momentum, and springs to her feet, spinning around with her crossbow raised and waiting. Well, apparently, the explosion was really built as a concussion and a shredding device, as there is very little left of the incendiary. No fires in other words. There are, however, huge pieces of picnic table sticking out of the Mafioso’s and the gang bangers. Yay for shrapnel. The Red Hood leans over to look over his chaos he caused and smirk. "Ah yes. Always fun when you nail all the rats." He then turns that helmed head to look at Huntress and yell over at her. "Yo. BatChick5! Tell the big guy I took care of some of his rats for him. Also... you might want to move..." He tosses the detonator down, revealing his other hand to Huntress and giving her a little 'Princess Di' wave while he holds another detonator in that hand. "Time to send these drug peddling scumbags a message." But he doesn't set it off, not yet. He's at least nice enough to let her try and escape... And straight for the Red Hood's hand comes a crossbow bolt. Not one with a padded tip, either, but with an honest-to-god field point designed to make people go 'ow' and bleed. The Huntress is /not/ a bat person. She quickly catches the string with the hook on her hand and redraws while fitting another bolt onto the string, shooting it without hesitation as she begins to sprint towards Jason. And away from where he undoubtably has more explosives hidden. The gang bangers and mafia boys are too busy sobbing like bitches to be a factor, a few trying to high tail it out of there clutching bits of picnic table protruding from their bodies. Including one dapper gentleman in pants so baggy you can see his batman boxers with a gigantic splinter sticking out the right cheek of his ass. Owie. Aww. Luckily for the Red Hood, he's not an idiot. His hand darts away from the crossbow bolt, dropping the detonator and spinning down and out of her field of vision as he catches the detonator with his other hand. "Wow. Okay. She doesn't think before she acts, so probably not a bat. Means I can do this and not care so much.." Woops, the detonator is clicked, detonating the explosives the Hood set up around the rest of the playground. Destroy the symbol of these druggies corrupting kids...and also, send a lovely message. Probably kill the rest of those guys should they even have survived the last explosive. Of course, the hood isn't even waiting for Huntress to catch up, tossing his detonator into the midst of the explosions, these actually -are- incendiary. Controlled though so only the immediate 'playground' deal area goes up in smoke. Yay for it being empty. Well... empty except for those drug dealers. No. She is most definitely not a bat. The Huntress manages to get out of the playground before the explosives go off.. Mostly because she heel-and-toes it like no one's business even before her shots get close to him. When he drops to the ground, she's already drawing another bolt, one with a grapple hook attached. Even as she fires, she snaps the end of the cord to her crossbow. "I.. wouldn't mind.. so much.. if I'd.. gotten my information first." She pants, even as she gets to the base of the building and using her momentum and the zip cord begins to scale the wall. "But.. you had.. to kill them.. /before/ I found out.. where the money is going next. Prepare to be Hunted." Oh, it's not like the Red Hood could hear her... or would he really care. Besides, he had some good ideas where the money was going, and it didn't matter beyond that. Hop. Jump. Across a rooftop. "Nice night for a run." Oh he's good, and is apparently even aiming for an empty and abandoned nearby apartment complex. Ah yes, that should work wonderful. Huntress would easily hear, and possibly see the red hood leap through a window, crashing into it and moving through the building. Although not quite Batman, Huntress is good too. And for many of the same reasons. Amazing how much an almost insane drive for vengeance can fuel someone. Not to mention years of parkour training in Europe before the Americans stole it. Although she knows the futility of it, Huntress fires a bolt after the Red Hood before following his trail, throwing herself off the rooftop towards the window with little regard for what'll happen if she misses. Oh, it's regardless of whether she will make it or not, but the Hood is getting a good lead on her, and the bolt crashes into the wall behind him. However, whether or not she makes it, Huntress -might- hear something collide with the wall of that 'room' the Hood crashed through. And what is it? A Flash bang grenade. And whether that works or not, the Hood crashes through a nearby door and into a stairwell. Fortunately, the Red Hood won't have anything like her death on his conscious. Since clearly he's the sensitive type. "Hold still, you bastard." She hisses, before yelping at the flash bang. Although she manages to cover her face quickly enough to keep from being blinded, she's left seeing spots as she follows through the door and bends over the stairwell to see how far of a lead the Hood has on her. Luckily for him, or just skill, as soon as he hit the stair well, he took a rather acrobatic escape. He's good. Among the spots Huntress might see is the Red Hood, crashing out the stair well on the ground floor, and moving through the ground level of the building towards the exit. With an oath to do a sailor proud, the Huntress slams her fist agianst the rail of the stairway as the Hood makes his escape, and frantically attempts to kick down the door across the stairway and get to a room with a window before he's gone. Unfortunately, she's seeing spots and by the time she gets to the window, the Hood is long gone. Boo. Category:Logs